1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to a method and apparatus for automatic packing of articles, such as electronic elements, notions, small wares for outdoor amusement, such as fish-hoods and floats, stationery and foodstuff etc. by the use of a tubular bag material made of a thermoplastic synthetic resin, such as vinyl or polyethylene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional packing apparatuses such as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a packing operation with the use of the tubular plastics bag material A is performed as described below. First, the bag material A is intermittently conveyed by conveyor means, such as a pair of intermittently operated pinching rollers 10, 10a or pinch members 25, for a distance corresponding to the length of one single bag, then during an inoperative interval of the conveyor means, the bag material A is heat-sealed transversely across the same to form a bag section B at its leading end by heat-sealing means 11 which comprises a pair of heat-sealing members. Then, goods E are filled into the foremost bag section B, which depends downwardly from the subsequent bag section, by goods-supplying means 16. After the goods have been supplied to the foremost bag section B, the goods-charged bag section is heat-sealed along its opening portion by the heat-sealing means 11 or other sealing means 14 and finally, the goods-charged bag section B is separated, as a sealed pack C, from the subsequent bag section B of the bag material A.
In order that the sealed pack C thus obtained may be suspended from a hanger for the purpose of display at a store or the like, it is necessary to attach a piece of cardboard D having an opening for suspension to the upper or lower sealed portion by means of staples 3 or by the use of hand-operated fastening means (see FIGS. 1 to 4). Such handwork is not only troublesome and inefficient, but also cannot obtain beautiful and regularly finished packs.